February 12, 2015 Smackdown results
The February 12, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 10, 2015 at the Wright State University's Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio. Summary SmackDown proved to be a nearly insurmountable struggle for Roman Reigns and Daniel Bryan, as the two WWE Fastlane opponents were forced to compete together against some of the squared circle's best in a rare tag team challenge. The best show on Thursday night opened with Kane and Big Show addressing WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos, Los Matadores, The Miz & Damien Mizdow, Titus O’Neil & Heath Slater and The Ascension. The teams learned the incredible news that they’d be competing in a WWE Tag Team Turmoil Match — a concept borrowed from WWE Hall of Famer Pat Patterson. As for the rules of the contest, two tag teams would start things out, with the winning combination facing another tag team, the winner of that contest facing another, and so on, until one tag team reigned supreme. While the teams would be picked at random for the most part, Kane made it clear that Roman Reigns would begin the match alongside his opponent at WWE Fastlane, Daniel Bryan! In the wake of Bray Wyatt's continued cryptic messages over the last several weeks — including the latest on Raw in which he said that he “did not fear someone but pitied them” — The Eater of Worlds went to battle against R-Truth. After taking down his high-octane opponent with a wicked clothesline, Wyatt showed the end was near with the chilling Spider Walk before finishing the rapping Superstar off with Sister Abigail. Regardless of whomever he's taking to in his ominous rants, Wyatt's most recent victory only reinforced that that individual has scary problems on his horizon. With Divas Champion Nikki Bella and her sister Brie joining the SmackDown announce team, the No. 1 contender to the butterfly emblazoned title overcame Summer Rae with the PTO. But will the two-time Divas Champion be able to overcome Nikki and Twin Magic at WWE Fastlane to reclaim her title? Opting to brush off his traditional trust fall after a couple “mishaps” with his Rosebuds in recent weeks, Adam Rose went to battle against Fandango. In the final moments of the hard-fought showdown, the dancing Superstar used his earth-shattering Leg Drop off the top rope to overcome WWE's partying Superstar. As the smoke cleared, a frustrated Rose once again took out his anger on his Rosebuds. After being Speared by Roman Reigns on Raw, Daniel Bryan teamed with The Big Dog in a rare Tag Team Turmoil Match. Their first, randomly selected opponents were The Miz & Damien Mizdow. The friction between Reigns and Bryan became apparent from the opening bell. And at the height of the contest, after Reigns tagged himself in to deliver the Superman Punch, The Beard returned the favor by tagging himself back in and hitting the Running Knee on Miz to score the first win of the epic challenge. The second opponents for the unlikely duo were none other than the WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos. Reigns was visibly not pleased to find himself in a match against his cousins. That wouldn't stop the powerful Superstar and WWE's “Yes!” Man from continuing to try and one up each other once the bell sounded, however. When Bryan engaged in an onslaught on the down Usos outside the ring, though, Reigns pulled him off, an action that ignited a shouting match between the Fastlane opponents. The inner conflict continued for Reigns when, moments later, he prevented The Usos from getting the pin on Bryan. This action lit the fuse on more chaos that included Usos aerial assaults over the top rope, Superman Punches, Flying Goats, Samoan Super Kicks and finally Bryan's “Yes!” Lock for the win. When the over-enthusiastic Bryan didn't let it go right away, however, Reigns again broke it up and the tension between them increased that much more. Not wanting to let Reigns in on the action against the emerging Los Matadores, Bryan took on the masked duo single-handedly, ultimately executing an awesome maneuver off the top rope that paved the way for a “Yes!” Lock victory. Not to be outdone, Reigns tagged himself in for the next contest, waging a one-man war against Titus O’Neil & Heath Slater — with a little the help of the Superman Punch and the Spear. Perhaps Reigns and Bryan had proved their point to each other, because when The Ascension emerged as their next opponents, the WWE Fastlane adversaries showed signs of acting as a unit. Unfortunately, this wouldn't stop them from suffering a vicious mauling by their up-and-coming opponents — whose excessive force ultimately got them disqualified. Nevertheless, the damage had been done. With Reigns and Bryan down at the hands of The Ascension, questions began to surface as to whether the excessive attack had been the plan of The Authority all along, especially when Kane & Big Show entered as the next opponents to pick up the pieces. During the match, however, the major friction did not appear to be between the battered Bryan & Reigns, but between Big Show & Kane — after The World's Largest Athlete thought his demonic partner had thrown Bryan into him. Things only got worse as the match continued, with a frustrated Kane accusing the giant of wasting time. Forced tags and screaming continued between them, but when Kane spun his gigantic partner around, Big Show hit him with the KO Punch. Moments later, Reigns Speared the giant and Bryan finished him off with the Running Knee. In the end, Reigns helped Bryan to his feet, and the two left the battle on even ground ... at least for the time being. Results ; ; *Bray Wyatt defeated R-Truth *Paige defeated Summer Rae by submission *Fandango (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Adam Rose *Daniel Bryan & Roman Reigns defeated Damien Mizdow & The Miz, The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso), Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando), Slater Gator (Heath Slater & Titus O'Neil), The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) & Kane & The Big Show in a Tag Team Turmoil Match :*Daniel Bryan & Roman Reigns beat Damien Mizdow & The Miz :*Daniel Bryan & Roman Reigns beat The Usos :*Daniel Bryan & Roman Reigns beat Los Matadores :*Daniel Bryan & Roman Reigns beat Slater Gator :*Daniel Bryan & Roman Reigns beat The Ascension by DQ :*Daniel Bryan & Roman Reigns beat Kane & The Big Show Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Bray Wyatt v R-Truth SD_808_Photo_006.jpg SD_808_Photo_009.jpg SD_808_Photo_010.jpg SD_808_Photo_014.jpg SD_808_Photo_018.jpg SD_808_Photo_020.jpg Paige v Summer Rae SD_808_Photo_023.jpg SD_808_Photo_027.jpg SD_808_Photo_030.jpg SD_808_Photo_033.jpg SD_808_Photo_034.jpg SD_808_Photo_035.jpg Fandango v Adam Rose SD_808_Photo_036.jpg SD_808_Photo_038.jpg SD_808_Photo_040.jpg SD_808_Photo_043.jpg SD_808_Photo_045.jpg SD_808_Photo_051.jpg Tag Team Turmoil Match SD_808_Photo_056.jpg SD_808_Photo_058.jpg SD_808_Photo_071.jpg SD_808_Photo_081.jpg SD_808_Photo_095.jpg SD_808_Photo_102.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #808 at CAGEMATCH.net * #808 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events